The Best
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca gets her period and Chloe goes to stay with her for a bit. (I was rather close to putting the genre as tragedy, you feel me ladies?)


**This website is being quite faulty and it's angering me... but enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe sat at her desk in her dorm working on a paper. She had her headphones in and her phone sat on the book next to her. She was focused on her paper until her phone vibrated. Usually she wouldn't open text messages when doing homework but she saw it was from Beca and opened it anyway.

_911, my dorm._

Concern hit Chloe as she immediately got up and went downstairs to Beca's dorm. She knocked on the door three times before calling through. "Beca?"

"It's open."

Chloe walked in and saw Beca lying in bed. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can you kill me?"

"What the fuck? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Please cut out my uterus," she begged.

"Oh," Chloe started, "bad period cramps?"

Beca nodded. She was curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get some Midol, okay? I'll be right back."

"Can I take five at a time?" Beca whined.

"No, the most I'll give you at the same time is two."

Beca whimpered as Chloe left the room. She ran back up to her dorm and got the Midol, her laptop, and a Hershey bar from her candy stash. She hurried back downstairs into Beca's dorm.

"Babe, can you sit up for me?" Chloe asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handing it to her along with the two blue pills.

"Thank you," Beca replied, swallowing them.

Chloe sat back on the bed next to Beca. Her arms were still wrapped really tight around her body and tears were forming in her eyes. Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair.

"You okay?" she asked.

Beca shook her head, "It's never hurt this bad before."

Chloe frowned as a tear fell from Beca's eye, "Do you need anything? Tampons, pads, more Midol, doughnuts, a heating pad?"

"Everything… please," Beca replied, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Walmart and come right back. You gonna be alright here?"

Beca nodded, her eyes still closed. Chloe kissed her forehead and left. She knew where to find everything except for the heating pad so the trip was pretty quick. She put the items on the counter and the cashier woman smiled at her.

"Girlfriend on her period?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Chloe asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"You have all the essentials," she replied as she scanned.

"True, but how did you know it was for my girlfriend?"

"Well you didn't buy anything else so I'm assuming it's a run for someone, you look like you're in college and these aren't for your boyfriend," the woman laughed. "Plus I make girlfriend runs all the time, your total is $41.45."

Chloe smiled and swiped her credit card, thanking the cashier as she left. She was impressed this stranger knew who she was buying for based on her items. Chloe returned to Barden and walked into Beca's dorm to find the Hershey wrapper on the floor and Beca asleep in bed. Chloe put the bags down and sat at the desk. If she was going to spend her Saturday in Beca's dorm, she would at least finish her paper.

Beca woke up two hours later. She sat up and saw the bags on the floor next to door.

"Thank you baby," she said.

Chloe smiled from behind her, "You're welcome."

At the sound of her voice Beca jumped. "Holy crap! I thought you left!"

"But you just thanked me," Chloe informed, confused.

Beca shook her head, "Never mind. Thank you."

"No problem, you need more Midol?"

Beca nodded and Chloe got up and tossed her the box. She also took out the doughnuts and the heating pad.

"Outlet?"

"Here," Beca said, holding out her hand for the heating pad.

She plugged it into an outlet on the side of the bed, pulling something out in the process. Chloe climbed into bed next to Beca, the box of doughnuts on her lap.

"What do you keep there?" Chloe asked, pointed to the outlet.

"My phone charger. My battery doesn't last when I'm texting you until 3am."

"We need to just start meeting in the bathroom, I don't get to see you enough," Chloe smiled, grabbing Beca's hands.

"No, I think you do," she replied with a smirk, taking back her hand to open the doughnut box.

"Glazed doughnuts?"

"A plus baby, you couldn't have done better," Beca smiled, placing a kiss on the redhead's lips. "You're the best."

"The best what?" she smirked.

"The best person, my best friend, the best girlfriend, the best everything."

"I love you Beca."

"I love you too. Thank you for getting this stuff for me, the heating pad is really helping."

"Magic huh?"

Beca nodded, "Did you finish your paper?"

"No but it's alright, I'll finish tonight."

"Okay, don't stay up too late though. We go to the mall tomorrow, remember?"

"I remember, just as long as you're not dying again tomorrow. I'm gonna go back upstairs okay?"

Beca nodded and took the doughnut box off Chloe's lap so she could get out of the bed.

"Text me how you're feeling before you go to bed, take some more Midol in two hours, don't keep the doughnuts on your lap, they'll melt," Chloe ranted, Beca putting the box next to her instead of on the heating pad. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay mom, I love you too," Beca replied watching Chloe get her laptop and phone.

"You're so funny," Chloe said, giving Beca a kiss and waving goodbye.

After Chloe left the room became silent. Beca smiled to herself as she lay back down.

"You truly are the best everything Chloe," she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

**Midol is the only medication I know of that help with your period and I really didn't feel like looking any up so... & Some of you might feel me, you get that really bad period once in a blue moon. #TheStruggle**


End file.
